User blog:NibiruMul/Ask Emerson and Quincy!
It's been a long time since I've done a "what does X think of..." posts. I figured that I'd do two OCs this time. I'm going to be using my dynamic duo Emerson Cytryn and Quincy Lavender. They'll provide feedback for what they think of your OCs. They might agree on some things, but they'll disagree on other things. RULES: 1. Since both Emerson and Quincy are giving their opinions, I'd prefer that you throw only one or two OCs at me at a time. wait until I answer before throwing another OC at me. 2. Please link to your OC's page in the comment. 3. Have fun! Bayram Nartanesi Emerson: I like that he's not very serious. Serious people are no fun, and it's good to see someone who can joke around! He's also really helpful as well, and I see him helping other students around the school, I also like that he's down-to-earth, and not a fan of braggarts. I agree that braggarts are annoying. He seems like a pretty fun guy. I'd love to get to know him better! Quincy: Well...he's not very serious, which is something I worry about. Life isn't all fun and games, and I'm worried that Bayram might take something that's not supposed to be a joke as a joke. I also think he can be a bit...annoying? He kinda reminds me of one of my nephews, who's always teasing people. Except my nephew is only seven. Bayram's older than me. I honestly don't think me and Bayram would get along. Kalliope Airmis Emerson: I don't know her very well, but my friends have told me about her. She's very neat and tidy, which is a good thing, but I also heard she's kind of a neat freak. I mean, I'm pretty clean too, but you don't have to spend hours cleaning. She's also really paranoid, and she stares a lot. I think it's kinda rude for people to stare. Plus she has a bit of a temper. I honestly can't see us getting along. Quincy: She seems pretty swell. She's very neat and tidy, which is a great thing to be. I'm a bit of a neat freak myself - well, not as much as Kalliope is, but I like knowing where everything is. I admire her businessy attitude - I think she'd make a great businesswoman. She does have a bit of a temper, but don't we all sometimes? I think me and Kalliope would get along well. Lykos Geranos Emerson: Oh no, another paranoid person. She sounds even more paranoid than Kalliope. It creeps me out that she takes forever to eat her food. After all, food is meant to be eaten. She also seems to want to know where everyone is going, which is kinda creepy as well. Still, knowing that she doesn't have it easy due to being a wolf/crane hybrid is important, and I should try to be understanding. Quincy: I've heard that she is paranoid, which isn't good since it prevents her from making friends, but I can kinda understand why. She's half-wolf, half-crane, which is pretty unique to say the least. I pity her - it must be hard being a hybrid of two different species, and not being able to transform into either one. I understand that things aren't easy for everone and I'd try to be a good friend to her. Larkin Swan Emerson: He's a troublemaker. I feel like he wouldn't make a good first impression on me. But I kinda feel bad for him - someone told me he gets punished for every little thing that happens at his home. I honestly don't think he's all bad - I think he's just lonely. I should try to get to know him better and maybe I'll see the good side of him. Quincy: Wow...this guy really hits close to home. I heard that he wonders if he's adopted. I sometimes feel the same way - sometimes I wonder if I'm adopted too, even though it's obvious that my parents are my biological parents. I guess it's hard when you're the black sheep of the family, and you feel like you don't belong. Luckily, he does show concern for his cousin Opal. I find that very noble of him - I've seen Opal and I can tell that she isn't as bad as people make her out to be. I hope Larkin is always there for Opal. Amorette Cupid Emerson: Well, what can I say? She's a cupid. She seems to be very friendly, and she's stylish too. I think she sounds fun to be around, considering how friendly she is. I think we'd get along. Oh, and she can fly too. That's really cool. Quincy: She's got a lot of interesting powers - she can fly, she can speak multiple languages, and she can move things telekinetically. She seems pretty well-rounded. I guess I'm a bit...how do I put this...jealous. I wish I could do that stuff. (Although I can speak a little French.) All in all, she seems pretty chill. Guillo Marcel Emerson: This guy's kinda...touched in the head. He seems really dangerous, and he seems obsessed with killing people. But maybe he has a good side to him - surprisingly, if someone tells him not to do something, he won't do it. That shows that he's at least a little sane. I find it kinda weird that he's from two different fairy tales. I wonder why. Quincy: This guy sounds like a future serial killer. I mean, being obsessed with killing people sounds really unhealthy. Not to mention he's kinda unstable, and I don't think I've seen anyone who enjoys Poison Fruit Theory that much. I think I'm going to stay away from him. Far away from him. George-Michael Bernard Pendragon Emerson: Great...another paranoid person. What's with all these paranoid people? Anyway, he's the next King Arthur. That sounds like a really awesome role. After all, King Arthur is pretty highly regarded. He seems pretty patriotic. I admit, sometimes I feel like I'm not patriotic enough (though I don't want to get into politics). I like that he insists on playing fair, since that's a good thing to make sure of. He seems like a good guy. Quincy: He seems like a mixed bag. On one hand, he is willing to fight for his country, which is a good thing, and he takes knighthood pretty seriously. I think he'd make a great King Arthur. On the other hand, he's really paranoid and kinda stubborn. I don't like that he tries to force people to get along since not everyone is going to get along - that's just how things are. But all in all, he seems cool. Robyn "Plucky" Goodfellow Emerson: She feels like two people in one, which makes sense since she has multiple personality disorder. I've seen both Robyn and Plucky. I think I like Robyn better since she's the nice one. I'm a little more reserved about Plucky since she seems to love pranks, especially stink bombs (BTW, stink bombs are gross). I've encountered her while gaming online, though I've never actually interacted with her. I should get to know both Robyn and Plucky. Quincy: Yikes! This girl creeps me out. I mean, she's got two different personalities. I've seen her switch between them But I guess I should be understanding. I hear she has multiple personality disorder. I've heard about that - I've heard of people who've had even more personalities than her. But I think it's cool that she has a two-headed snake. I'm a big fan of snakes! Johanna Glasse Emerson: Wow...this girl is a bad seed. She seems extremely annoying. She's a bit of a know-it-all too, and I'm very put off by those people. She has a bit of an attitude problem, and on top of that, she's really loud and she loves singing at the top of her lungs. Note to self: stay as far away from this girl as humanly possible. Quincy: Well, she is pretty smart, since she seems to be an expert on everything. On the other hand, she is really loud, and she gets thrown out of a lot of places. Not to mention the singing - I feel like I always cover my ears whenever she's singing. I haven't seen her at the library in a while. I wonder if she's been banned from there. I don't know if we'd get along. Category:Blog posts